Rune Chronicles 1: A Season Together
by Jammer19
Summary: Matthew just won a seasonal festival in Kardia but he doesn't know what he is getting. Then, shy Tori shows up adn gives him the prize. Please R&R.
1. Prolouge

Author's note: This takes place in Spring/Summer of year one in Rune Factory: A Fantasy Harvest Moon. Matthew is Raguna. I have changed some peoples' personalities slightly.

Disclaimer: I do not own any harvest moon. I do, however, own all original characters in this story.

Warning: THIS FIC WILL CONTAIN LEMONS.

**Prologue **

**Spring 27**

**9:33**

Matthew walked into his house. He looked around his large house and walked over to his fridge." Fish. Check. Rice balls. Check." He went over to his kitchen and began to cook his fresh fish and eat rice balls.

Tori knocked on the door to Matthew's house. The opened to reveal Matthew. "UM…Uh…Matthew. I…Can I come in?" Matthew moved out of her way. As Tori entered Matthew took her coat. Matthew hung it on the coat rack and pulled out a chair from the table. "So, Tori, why are you here?"

"O…Oh…I…I came to give you your prize for winning the festival." Matthew quickly wiped his smirk off of his face quickly. "Oh really? What is it?" Tori got up and walked over to the coat rack. She pulled a rolled up piece of paper out of the pocket and gave it to Matthew. Matthew opened it and read:

_Dear Matthew,_

_Your prize is Tori. You can do anything to that you want until the twenty-eighth day of Summer. Enjoy!_

_Yours Truly,_

_Mayor Godwin _

_So… The Mayor said he could do anything with her for a season._ Tori noticed as Matthew got an odd grin on his face.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Thank you for the review and the add to favorites. i forgot to mention that I have amde them slightly older characters. Enjoy!

Chapter One:

Spring 27

9:34

Matthew rolled up the paper and placed it on his bedstand. " Oh. How rude of me. Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Tori looked up at the man._ Hmmm...Maybe I can get him to..._" Sure. Do you have anything alchoholic?" Matthew nodded and walked over to his cabinet and pulled a bottle of wine out of its case.

He grabbed two glasses and placed them on the table and poured some wine. He handed one to Tori and took a sip from the other. " I was about to make some fish. What any?" Tori nodded. Matthew took out another fish and began to cook. He took a bite of a rice ball.

Tori stared around at matthew's house._ He must get lonely all on his own. Maybe he'll..._

Suddenly a lightbulb came on in Tori's head. She walked to her coat and pulled out a glass bottle with a prurple liquid in it. " Here. I made a potion for you. It'll increase your stamina and strength." She watched as Matthew put it in his cabinet.

Spring 27

10:05

Both adults finished their fish and rice balls. They got up and put their dishes in the sink.

Tori spun around and pulled Matthew into an intense kiss. At first Matthew resisted, but soon began to kiss Tori back. Tori strategically manuvered them towards Matthew's bed. She pulled on his shirt and threw it aside. Matthew pulled away. " Wait here." He walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a knife.

Matthew took the knife and began to cut through Tori's dress, bra, and panties. Tori shed all over her clothes. Matthew expertly threw the knif into the kitchen wall without looking. Matthew threw Tori onto the double bed.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Spring 27

10:10

Matthew got on top of Tori and began to suck on her nipples. The girl reached towards Matthew's zipper and unzipped it. She slid off his pant and boxers._ I can't believe I got him here. Its so pleasing. Why didn't I try before?_ She groaned as Matthew stuck him self inside her. He pushed in and out as Tori groaned some more.

Tori spoke," Ma...Ma...Matt, please stop." Matthew pulled himself out full and rolled on his back." Sit on me." Matthew obeyed' Tori looked at Matthew's penis, which was right infront of her face._ I can't believve this happening. Here I go._ Shw grabbed the penis and ran it in-between her breasts.

Spring 27

10:32

Tori tooka deep breath. She couldn't believe her fantasy was coming true. Tori put Matthew's penis in her and began to suck on it. Matthew had only let out a small groan up until then. Now he was groaning so loudly that he wouldn't be surprised if Mist could hear him in her house. " To...Tori, it... Its coming."

Tori puled his penis out of her mouth."Wha...What's-" Then a warm liquid entered her mouth.

Spring 28

5:26

Matthew handed a still naked Tori a plate of pancakes. " So.. How do I get out of here without anybody seeing?" Matthew had forgotten about that." You may not have to." He walked over to the clothes he had cut in half the night before. He pointed his palms at the clothes" Raja Kona." The clothes repared themselves." Here you go."

Spring 28

12:30

Matthew walked into the bar and sat at a table." Hey, Em, two longnecks!" A man older then Matthew walked in and put two beer bottles on his table." Thanks, Em."He quickly finished them and had a thought." See ya." He quickly left the bar and headed fro the library. As soon as he entered he took Tori to the back isle." Meet me at the Hot Springs at 7:00."

Spring 28

1:00

Matthew looked at all of the monsters surronding him. _There's too many. I can't take all of them. Oh wait! Tori's bottle!_ He pulled out the bottle Tori had given him the night before. A monster claw knocked it away. Matthew stuck his Longsword in it._ I have got to get out of here._ He dodged another claw._ Oh! Duh!"_ Escape!"

He left Clemens Cave and returned to his home for a nap.

Spring 28

6:30

Matthew looked at the clock and left his house. He walked down the path towards the town. He turned left and went up. Matthew saw Melody behind the desk when he entered the Hot Springs." Melody, I need a bath." He handed her 10g. Melody nodded and took it." I've got to add this to my stash. Excuse me."

**Author's Note: Your Choice:** Should Matthew go to the left side or the right side of the Hot Springs? Vote in your review.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Spring 28

10:33

Matthew wipped the sweat from his forehead. He had just finished working on the crops. He looked at his watch._ Too early to quit...Hmmm..._ He walked up the path to town. Eriq sat down at the end of the dock, letting his feet hang over. It was so tiring to work.

Spring 28

11:03

"Hey, Matthew!" Sabrina walked up to Matthew. She sat down next to him. "Hey, Sabrina." Sabrina satred at him for a long moment. "Matthew, I wanted to talk to you. I know you won the guys' tourney and all,but..." She leaned forward and pulled him into a passionate kiss. At first, Matthew resisted, but soon began to kiss her back. They pulled away from eachother and walked to Sabrina's house/shop. Sabrina put up the CLOSED sign and grabbed Matthew's hand. She dragged him up the stairs.

Spring 28

11:47

Matthew got out of Sabrina's bed. He began to dress, but Sabrina pulled him back onto the bed. She pulled his boxers off and moved so that she could lick his penis. Matthew's muscles tensed as he was pulled down, but relaxed as Sabrina licked his penis. "Sabrina, I have to go back to work." Sabrina sighed and let him go.

Spring 28

6:35

Matthew stood at the front desk, debating which way to go in. He heard Melody coming down the stairs and decided to go to the Men's side. He quickly undressed and got in the water. There was a knock on the door. " I'm in here!"

The door opened and Melody walked in. She was wrapped in a towel." Hey, Matthew..." She said in seductive voice.

**Author's Notes: Don't say anything about Matthew going into the Men's side. It'll be explained in the next Chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long to update.

Chapter Four

Spring 28

6:25

Matthew opened his eyes and looked at the clock._ That dream was pretty close. Except the sex and possible sex. _Matthew had a quick snack.

Spring 28

6:31

Matthew walked calmly through the left hand door. He took off his clothes and was about to get in when Tori spoke, "Don't get in. Come sit over here." He sat down next to her. She moved in between his legs. She began to stroke his penis." How are you?" Matthew shrugged." OK." Tori stuck Matthew's penis in her mouth. Matthew fell into the hot water, pulling Tori underwater.

Spring 28

6:41

Matthew stuck his penis in Tori. Tori groaned and kissed Matthew at the same time. There was a knock on the door." I'm coming in!" Matthew pulled himself completely out of Tori. She pushed him down into the water." That's OK. I was just leaving!" Tori got out, dressed, and left the room.

Spring 28

6:59

Matthew watched the beautiful girl get undressed._ Man, Bianca's got an awsommmme body._ As she turned around, Matthew dove back underwater. Bianca got into the water. Her legs were wide open._ Its like she knows I'm here._ Matthew made an executive decision right then and there. He crawled across the floor of the tub. He flipped so his head and hands were on the floor and pushed up, going inside Bianca.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay. I'm trying to post several chapters this week. For anyone who cares, I have also updated my Megaman Fanfic.

**Chapter Five**

Spring 28

7:02

Bianca grabbed Matthew's feet, which had come above water, and pushed them underwater. There was a slight _Pop!_ as Matthew's penis came out of Bianca. Matthew came above the surface. He quickly disappeared into thin air. Bianca turned. "Where's he go? His clothes are gone too!"

Spring 29

6:00

Matthew got up and opened the door. On his doorstep was a man. The man wore a baby blue tuxedo. His hair was black and his eyes yellow. "Hello, sir, my name is Marrow. I'm a traveling salesman. I sell "objects of obedience"." Marrow pulled out a picture. In it was a beautiful young woman with blonde hair and green eyes. He showed Matthew another one with a young girl with brown hair and blue eyes. Matthew shook his head. Marrow pulled out two bottle of pills. "Give a girl one of these and she will do whatever you want. Then you should take one of the others."

Spring 29

12:03

Matthew looked at Tori. "Alright. Meet me at The Edge tonight, 5:00. Okay Matt?" Matthew nodded. He got up and walked out of the Library.

Spring 29

5:33

Matthew sat the extravegent table. Tori had gone to the bathroom. He pulled out one of the bottles of pills he was given earlier. He opened it and took put two pills. Matthew put the pills in Tori's drink. Tori came bback soon after the pills had dissolved. She took a drink of the spiked water. Her pupils shrank and she looked at Matthew with a strange look in her eyes. Matthew pointed to the door. "To my house, then."


End file.
